Will You Dance with Me, Mr Sherlock?
by EventerBallerina
Summary: For the second episode in the third season. Spoilers. Oneshot. Fluff. This is for poor Sherlock who only wanted to dance. R


I wrote this for poor Sherlock. This purely for a thought that came into my head, and I just had to write it. I might edit this in the future for more detail and grammar mistakes. SOOOOOOOO Enjoy for now. This is pure fluff. Just so you know!

* * *

Sherlock smiled at John whom he returned with a beaming smile of his own. A bit of an awkward silence ensued that Sherlock could, surprisingly, pick up on and his grin faded slightly.

"Dance!" Sherlock ordered to the newly wedded couple and expecting parents.

"Hm?" John looked at his best man with slight confusion.

"Both of you now, go, dance. We can't just stand here, people will wonder what we are talking about."

"Right." John agreed while glancing off to the side.

Mary looked at Sherlock with some amusement and concern. "Well, what about you?"

John intercepted. "Yeah, we can't all three dance, there are limits."

"Yes, there are." Sherlock was quick to agree while clearing his throat.

Mary looked back towards John. "Come on, husband. Let's go!"

"This isn't a waltz, is it?"

"No!" Mary laughed.

"Don't worry, I've been tutoring him." Sherlock said with a slight smile.

"He did, you know. Baker Street, behind close curtains. Mrs. Hudson came in one time. I don't know how those rumors started out." John laughed while taking Mary slowly towards the dance floor. Mary gave Sherlock a smile which he returned and gave a nod.

Sherlock was a bit lost to himself as the couple he has come to careful left to their own devices, not needing him. He glanced around at the dancing bodies around him. A nervous sort of apprehension seized him as his usually sharp eyes started searching for someone – anyone.

_Come on it! It can't be this hard, can it? _

He smiled instantly when he spotted the Maid of Honor that he found wasn't half as bad as he thought at first. She was amusing, in way, and it was rather "fun" discussing possible partners for her. Plus, she wasn't a bad dancer.

He was about to walk over until she started pointing and smiling at the man she was currently dancing with. His smile fell in realization.

_That figures_, he thought bitterly. Here he was alone, as usual, on a dance floor, no one to dance with. He heaved a heavy sigh. _Why would anyone want to dance with me? I'm a self-absorbed asshole._ I_ wouldn't even dance with me. _

Sherlock was about to step off the dance floor when he felt a small tug on coat tails. He looked behind him with confusion.

There standing with a small shy smile was the flower girl. What was her name? Ah, yes. Emily was her name. Sherlock did not have the chance to speak with little Emily, but he did know that she was the three year old daughter of one of Mary's youngest cousin who lost her husband shortly after Emily was born. A boring little story, tragic, heartbreaking, yadda yadda.

"Yes, what is it Emily?" Sherlock looked down at the girl who wore a _lilac _dress, matching the bridesmaids'.

Emily sucked in her cheeks in a nervous fashion and mumbled her, but he could not hear a word of it since the music masked it.

Sherlock was slightly annoyed, but bent down to her level. _Please don't need to go to the loo._ "What was that Emily?"

Emily sucked in her cheeks again before yelling in his ear. "Would you like to dance with me, Mr. Sherlock?"

_What?_

He stared at her for a few seconds. "What was that?"

She then started to look annoyed herself and yelled louder in his ear. "I SAID WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH ME, MR SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock stared at the small girl with wild red curls that was pouting up at him.

Sherlock didn't know what to say, and he could not stop the grin that spread across his face. He picked up the girl who squealed in surprise and delight. He spun her around while he set her on his hip.

He grinned at the laughing girl and took her small hand in his. "I would be honored, Emily."

Several dances in, some fast and some slow, his dance partner fell asleep on his shoulder. Sherlock could believe how grateful he was towards the small little thing of a girl. She prevented him from leaving the wedding early, and she also, unknowingly, let him feel not so lonely.

With a shake of his head, he exited the dance floor to find her mother. He could not stop smiling. Sure, she wasn't the ideal partner, but it was rather entertaining to see her laugh as he spun her around and complement his dancing. "You're the bestest dancer, Mr. Sherlock!" She laughed in glee as he helped her with one of the line dances. He could not beat down the warm feeling little Emily brought him, or correct her that 'bestest" isn't a word.

He finally spotted her mother who was sitting alone and drinking a glass of champagne looking out at the dance floor with a wistful expression.

"Madam?" He caught her attention away from the dancing bodies. Her somber face was quickly taken over by a beaming smile as she stood up to collect her only child.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she smiled up at him. "I was rather taken back that she approached you, much less asked you to dance." She chuckled.

"She isn't the greatest around men." Her somber expression back again.

Sherlock once again felt awkward and started to hand Emily off to her mother. "Because she isn't around a man that often since her father is dead, you are single, and her preschool teacher is female –"Sherlock shook his head, stopping before his deductions could get out of hand. He _was_ supposed to be good for the rest of the night.

"Sorry about that," Sherlock apologized as the woman had her daughter in a secure hold. "I'm supposed to be on my best behavior tonight since today wasn't –"

She cut him off with a chuckle. "It's alright, I don't mind. Mary already warned me about you a long time ago. "

Sherlock raised a brow. "Did she?"

"Oh yes! I also follow John's blog rather religiously. It's a great night when I have Emily in bed after a long day in the lab with a glass of wine and a new mystery to read."

Sherlock inclined his head. "I am happy you enjoy them, Mis –"

"Please, call me Cathy." She smiled.

"Cathy." Sherlock agreed.

Another waltz started, and Sherlock glanced back towards the dance floor as people started couple back up for that last song of the night.

"Mummy," Emily murmured picking up her head off her mother's shoulder. "You should dance with Mr. Sherlock; he is _the_ bestest dancer."

Cathy glanced over at Sherlock who only stared back at her before she turned her attention back to her daughter. "Sweetie, I should get you to bed."

Emily shook her head. "I can wait one dance, mummy."

"Sweetie, I can't leave you…."

Emily climbed down from her mother and plopped down in her mother's vacant seat. "I'll stay right here, mummy. Pinky swear." She stuck out her pinky to make her point.

Cathy bit her lip before looking up at Sherlock once again.

"Well, Mr. Holmes, may I have this dance?"

Sherlock blinked. "Sure!" He blurted out, shocking both Cathy and himself. He coughed in embarrassment and cleared his throat. "I mean, I would be honored." He bowed, offering his hand.

Cathy giggled before placing her hand in his. Sherlock led them to a spot on the dance floor that would allow them to keep an eye on young Emily.

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit rusty." Cathy mumbled as he placed her in a proper waltz hold. "I've been out of practice." Her face flushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "Just follow, my lead"

Cathy looked up, catching Sherlock's light blue eyes. "Okay."

_Well, she is a bit rusty. _Sherlock couldn't help to think. _But not horrible. _Emily was the spitting image of her mother. Cathy had curly hair that was a violent shade of red. It complemented her pale face and bottle green eyes. Green eyes, not soft brown like Emily's. Emily must have inherited her eyes from her father, most likely. She was also small and petite, lacking curves that men usually desired.

"You are a biochemist, correct?" Sherlock asked.

Cathy nodded. "I am."

"You like your work?"

"Yes!" She said with a laugh. "Mary was right, you _suck_ at small talk."

Sherlock was rather dumbfounded. "It isn't exactly one of my strengths…"

Cathy raised a brow with barely concealed smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I "suck" at small talk, as you so blatantly put it." He then narrowed his eyes down at the smaller woman. "What else did Mary tell you about me?"

"Oh, nothing that you, yourself, revealed during your very unforgettable best man speech."

"Ah." Sherlock admonished.

Cathy laughed once again. "There is something that she didn't tell me."

He raised a brow of his own. "And what is that?"

Cathy gave him a slow impish smile before whispering in his ear. "That you are a _wonderful_ dancer."

"Ah." A mischievous smile of his own. "I do believe you meant _bestest_."

Cathy busted out laughing before squealing as Sherlock bent her down in a low dip, catching her completely off guard.

Sherlock set her back on her feet and spun her once more. She was also caught off guard for the spin before coming back into the waltz hold as the song ended. Cathy was completely out of breath and flushed.

She glared up at Sherlock. "That wasn't very nice!" She heaved.

Sherlock laughed. "It was funny though, your face!"

Cathy rolled her eyes and pinched Sherlock side in retaliation.

He continued to have that stupid grin on his face and Cathy stuck her tongue at him. "Git."

As the crowd clapped at the DJ who was wish everyone goodnight, the two unlikely dancing partners continued a playful verbal bicker before being interrupted small, little someone clearing their throat.

"Mummy!" Emily pouted. "Be nice to, Mr. Sherlock!"

Cathy snorted. "I am! It's him bullying me!"

"Bullying?" Sherlock scoffed. "I do believe that I more _mature _than a school yard bully."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Holmes."

It was Sherlock's turn to pinch her in the side.

"See!" Cathy pointed at Sherlock. "He's a _bully_"

Emily giggled. "Mummy, you silly."

"What?!" her eye's widened. "I'm silly, I'm silly? Have you seen _him?"_

Sherlock crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue down at Emily.

Emily giggled again. "You both silly."

"Well," Cathy placed both hands on her hips and glance over Sherlock. "I can't argue with that."

"I can't either." He agreed with a smile.

"Now, that's settled," Cathy picked up her daughter, "it's time for _you _to go to bed."

Emily couldn't help but nod.

Cathy kissed her forehead. "That's my good girl. Now, give Mr. Holmes a goodnight hug."

Sherlock was assaulted by Emily practically leaping onto him to give him crushing hug. He was frozen for a second before returning the hug.

"Thank you, Emily, for dancing with me tonight." Sherlock uttered.

Emily peeled away in order to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her mother.

Sherlock was in a state of shock as he touched where Emily kissed him. He's never like children. Too small, too hyper, too… daft. But, he could bring himself to think about that about sweet little Emily.

Cathy was shocked herself, but beamed up at him.

"Mr. Holmes, I've recently moved to London, as you know, and I was wondering if you knew of any good restaurants." Cathy asked a small gleam in her eyes.

Sherlock shook himself out of his daze. "Ah, yes, I do. There is a good Chinese restaurant not too far from Baker Street and a pizza place –"

"Mr. Holmes," Cathy interrupted. "I meant…"

She then looked very embarrassed and a slow red blush was staining her cheeks.

Sherlock was confused for a moment before realizing….

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You mean…"

"Yes."

"But I'm not…"

"Neither am I."

"Should I…?"

"Yes."

"When…?"

"Thursday night, 7'o clock. Pick me up at my place, you know where right?"

"Yes."

Cathy's face was fully crimson now, while Sherlock's expression was fixed in full shock. This was worse than when John revealed he was his best friend and best man…..

"Right then," Cathy muttered. "I've got to get her to bed."

Emily was latched onto her mother, with her legs around her waist and her head nestled in the hollow of Cathy's neck fast asleep.

"Right," Sherlock agreed. "Thursday night, corrected?"

She nodded and turned to leave. "Goodnight Mr. Holmes."

"Sherlock." He corrected.

She turned back around and gave him a puzzled look before replying. "Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight." He nodded, dismissive.

He watched her walk over toward Mary to say goodbye, he assumed.

Sherlock let go of the breath he was holding in. He placed a hand on his hip and the other rubbed his neck as his mind was now coming up with a blank. _Now what?_

Cathy bid her cousin goodnight, balancing her sleeping daughter as she gave Mary a kiss on the cheek and a congratulations.

She turned away.

Emily peeked out of her mother's neck and spotted Cousin Mary. She sneakily gave Mary a thumb up which Mary returned with a large smile.

John looked over at Mary puzzled.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Mary laughed. "You'll find out."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! R&R

Lots of Love!


End file.
